I Remember Your Name
by BubblesFullbuster
Summary: A songfic of the song 'Lucy' by Skillet. It is Lucy's birthday but Natsu is on a mission with the devious Lisanna. What will happen when Lucy finds out that all is not as it seems with the Take-Over mage and the Dragon Slayer? Warning: Smutty and depressing


**This is my first songfic, so please be nice and offer me constructive criticism, either in a review or a PM. The song is: "Lucy" by Skillet. This will be just a short NaLu one-shot. And it's also my first ever smut scene, so don't laugh or judge. ;) **

**EDIT (21/5): I have recently been informed that it's against the Content Guidelines to have song lyrics in stories. So I had to edit the fic and take out all the lyrics (SORRY!). I guess you can listen to the song on youtube while reading, or search the lyrics and correspond them to the bold headings. I wish I didn't have to, because I really think it's a silly rule and it totally detracts from songfics, but nothing I can do about it ****L**

**-x-**

**VERSE 1**

Natsu leaned forward and brushed the autumn leaves away from the shining marble. White marble, flecked with shimmering gold. An echo of her soul – pure white and solid gold. A grim expression settled on Natsu's face as he stared blankly at the tombstone. Etched in black, a stark contrast to the rest of the stone:

Lucy Heartfilia  
1 July X767 – 3 July X793  
Beloved friend, master, princess, light

A glistening tear streaked its way down Natsu's pale face. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia estate, strongest and possibly the last remaining Celestial Mage in the world – dead. Her glowing light had been snuffed out at the tender age of 26. Natsu curled his hands into fists and leaned forward, hovering over Lucy's tombstone. His sparkling tears dripped onto her tombstone, mingling with the fiery sunset leaves and golden flecks. Natsu had carved this tombstone himself, and had even travelled by train to a distant town to get the perfect slab of marble. The marker rested on the lawns in front of the guild's doors – a location impossible to miss, even if one were willing to walk past without staring wistfully at the tombstone. All guild members stopped to pay tribute to the grave as they entered the guild, without fail. The ground below the marker held the broken body of the most loved member of Fairy Tail. The white roses Natsu had brought seemed tiny and worthless next to the many wreaths and bouquets brought by friends and strangers, far and wide. The colourful assortment adorning Lucy's grave drew tears from all who walked past. Natsu had even seen Laxus shedding a tear (discretely, of course). Natsu hadn't cried properly yet – he felt as if he did not deserve to mourn this fallen angel.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. You'll never know how much I wish I could take it back."

**CHORUS**

Natsu had returned home – his home; her home; their home. Her apartment was now Natsu's refuge, and he hid in there like a hermit. He ventured out on Sundays only to place fresh flowers on Lucy's grave. The apartment was cold and empty without Lucy's smile to brighten the rooms. The dark rooms provided solace to Natsu, for in them he could feel the withered husk he called a heart. In the dark, Natsu could remember or forget the tragedy that had brought him to this point. It had been a week before Lucy's 26th birthday. She had been making plans for a birthday party, and had sent Natsu out to buy pink and silver invitations.

**-x-FLASHBACK-x-**

"Natsu! Please do me a favour!" Lucy's jolly voice pierced Natsu's bubble of concentration. He sighed and stepped away from the mega sandwich he'd been making. "Yes, Lucy?" He groaned as he stepped into her room. He stepped around the stacks of pink tinsel, dodged the dangling pink banners and avoided the piles of pink confetti. He scanned the room until he spied Lucy sitting at her desk, surrounded by multitudes of pink decorations. Natsu stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning his head close to her ear and whispering, "Yes, Luce?" Lucy blushed and turned to face him. She immediately switched to puppy-eyes, staring pleadingly at him with a slight pout on her full pink lips. "Natsu, please go and buy me more invitations. I've run out and I still have so many more people to invite." Natsu leaned close to her face and pecked her on the lips. "What will you give me if I do?" He grinned mischievously, his gaze roving her body, focusing on her low-cut t-shirt. Lucy blushed again and smacked Natsu lightly on the side of his head. "We'll see what you get when you come back with the right invitations." She pecked him lightly on the lips, pulling back when he tried to deepen the kiss.

Natsu sighed in exasperation and scratched his head. "Sure, Luce. But just so you know, we haven't… you know… in over a month." Lucy giggled and waved Natsu towards the front door. She turned back to her party preparations and started slowly slotting invitations into envelopes. It was no more than 10 minutes later when Natsu returned with her invitations. "Say, Luce, that shopkeeper gave us a huge discount when he saw the Fairy Tail mark. Man, it sure is good being in Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned widely and flopped onto the couch, squashing several pink paper lanterns in the process. Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Natsu, can you just go back to your place for a while? Thank you for the invitations, but I am still really busy." Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up. "Sure, Luce." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slouched out the door, slamming it behind him with his foot.

Natsu meandered slowly up the paths to his cottage in the woods. Happy was on a mission with Carla and Wendy, and wouldn't be returning until Lucy's birthday. Halting suddenly, Natsu identified a foreign scent. He hurried up the path until he got to his cottage. He shoved the door open with flaming fists and leaped inside, yelling, "Come out! I know you're there, bastard!" A gentle footstep sounded behind him, and he whirled around to see Lisanna closing his front door. "Lisanna? What are you doing…?" He trailed off as he noticed what she was wearing. Her slender, elfin body was clad in clothes so tight and revealing they could barely be considered clothes. A low-cut yellow crop top that showed off her smooth stomach. Shorts that barely covered her pert, dainty bottom. Her long legs seemed to stretch for miles, ending with her delicate feet in yellow sandals. Natsu stood speechless, drinking in the sight of so much tender flesh visible to him. A light giggle reached his ears, and he flushed, snapping up to look Lisanna in her vivid blue eyes. "Uh, um, hi Lisanna. What are you doing here?" She stepped toward him, arms reaching up for a hug. Natsu could barely restrain himself as her slim body pressed against him. He hugged her back awkwardly and shifted his pants subtly to hide his growing erection. He loved Lucy with all his heart, but Lisanna was here… in such revealing clothes… and when she hugged him like that, his brain clouded over and went foggy.

"I came to see if you'd like to go on a mission with me. It's S-class. We should be back in about 2 weeks." Lisanna's sweet voice echoed in Natsu's head, and he nodded swiftly. He hurried to his room and shoved clothes haphazardly into a bag. Stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him, Natsu turned to Lisanna. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Lucy. I'll meet you at the train station soon." Lisanna cocked her head to the side, like a predator eyeing its prey, and said, "Why don't I just come with you? It'll be much faster that way." Natsu nodded his acquiescence and they walked to Lucy's apartment together, Lisanna clinging onto Natsu's muscular arm. At Lucy's apartment, Natsu barged in without knocking and headed straight for Lucy's room, Lisanna still clinging to his arm. Natsu threw the door open and stopped short. There lay Lucy in a silky, black dress that clung to her every curve. Her large breasts were barely covered by the scrap of material that stopped short several inches above her knees. Her seductive pose was brought to a halt when Lucy spotted Lisanna. Lucy sat up, curling the blankets around her exposed body. "Hi Lisanna, I wasn't expecting you. Can I help you?" Lucy's gaze narrowed on the dainty hands fastened to _her_ boyfriend's bicep. Natsu was still standing and staring at the place Lucy had been lying, a blank look of lustful shock frozen on his face. Lisanna rolled her eyes in irritation and stepped forward. "Natsu promised to go on a mission with me. He just came to say goodbye. We'll be back in two weeks." Lisanna sneered at Lucy. Lucy's expression morphed into a pained stare. "But Natsu… my birthday?" Natsu said nothing, but instead looked sheepishly down at the floor. Lucy's expression hardened and she stood up, taking a step towards Lisanna. The two women were now nose-to-nose, Lucy significantly taller than Lisanna. She glared down her nose at the younger woman and hissed, "Any funny business, Lisanna, and I will make you rue the day you returned from Edolas." Lisanna paled a little, but didn't back down. She glared back up at Lucy, and sparks shot between the two of them.

Natsu pulled Lisanna back and stood forward to take Lucy's soft cheeks into his rough hands. He stared into her brown eyes and whispered, "I love you, but I promised Lisanna." She stared back at him, hurt evident in her eyes. She took a shaky breath and kissed him gently. "I'll call you on the communications lacrima every night." He promised. As he leaned forward to take a deeper kiss from Lucy, he was suddenly yanked away by a jealous Lisanna. Natsu stared wistfully back at Lucy, his little piece of heaven, and didn't stop looking back until they'd reached the train station.

**CHORUS**

The "S-Class" mission Lisanna had taken was a brief, 3 minute battle with a tribe of Cave Vulcans. Natsu sighed in disgust and rolled over in bed, facing away from Lisanna. Her bed was nearest to the bathroom, and she was currently taking a very long, hot shower, judging by the amount of steam pouring out from the cracks around the door. Natsu whipped out his communications lacrima and sent a tiny flow of energy to it, willing Lucy to answer. She did, and Natsu was able to see her beautiful face again. The room behind her was messier than he had ever seen it, and mascara had streaked down Lucy's face. Thick bags were under her dull brown eyes, and her silky blonde hair looked as though it had never seen a brush. Despite all this, Natsu thought she looked like the most perfect angel that had ever walked the earth. He said this to Lucy, and she smiled weakly. "Thanks Natsu. I'm not sleeping too well, which is why I look like this." Natsu frowned and replied, "The mission is over. I'll be heading back tomorrow, okay?" Lucy smiled a bit brighter this time and said, "Okay, Natsu. I love—" "Natsuuuu! What do you think of my new pyjamas? They're so cute, right?" Lisanna's ecstatic squeal filled the room and he flinched, turning slowly to look at Lisanna. An instant nosebleed forced him to turn back to Lucy quickly, and he covered his gushing nose with the back of one hand. Surely it should be illegal for pyjamas to have that much opaque lace.

Lucy's eyes had widened, and they flicked between Natsu's bleeding nose and the direction he was trying not to look in. "Turn the lacrima around, Natsu. I want to see." Natsu winced, but turned the lacrima slowly to face Lisanna. There Lisanna stood proudly, in a tiny little blue nightdress made of opaque material, fringed with darker blue lace. Her cleavage was emphasised by the low-cut strappy top of the dress, and her long legs were again flaunted. She lay down on her stomach on the bed, her elbows squeezing her cleavage tightly upwards. Her breasts were now almost popping out of the top. Natsu stared, his traitorous eyes roving the soft skin he could see below the hem of her dress. His eyes followed her long, well-shaped legs over the rounded curve of her bottom, dipping down to trace her back and up again to stare at the exposed cleavage. Lisanna lay silently, thrilled by the attention she was receiving. A muffled sob caught both of their attention, and they both jerked their eyes down to look at the communications lacrima. A glistening tear, spreading mascara and a flash of red on Lucy's wrist were all Natsu was able to make out before Lucy cut the connection, leaving the lacrima empty and silent. Natsu stared in horror at the empty screen, realising that Lucy had seen him gazing at Lisanna's body like a lusty pervert. This infuriated him, and he yanked the duvet forcefully over his heated body, turning away from Lisanna. He closed his eyes, and imagined the many ways he would have to apologise to Lucy in the morning.

"I made you hot chocolate, Natsu." Lisanna's sly voice reached Natsu and he turned to look at her, unwillingly accepting the hot mug from her. He glared into the chocolate depths, wishing he could be back at home with Lucy. "I made it especially for you, Natsu. Why don't you have a taste?" Lisanna pouted and Natsu grumbled, taking a tiny sip of the hot chocolate. It was sweeter than he liked it, but he drank the whole cup to appease Lisanna. There was a strange aftertaste, like a mixture of mint and lemon. Natsu grimaced and mumbled, "I'm going to sleep, Lisanna. I'm leaving early in the morning." He cuddled into his bed and turned his back to Lisanna, not wanting to see the woman that had damaged his relationship with Lucy.

His bed creaked behind him, and dipped as if someone was sitting on it. He rolled over hesitantly, only to find his face at eye-level with Lisanna's small pert chest. He flushed and looked up, confusion written all over his face. Lisanna placed her fingers delicately over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. She whispered sadly, "You broke your promise, Natsu. You promised we would get married when we're older. We're older now, Natsu, but you want to marry Lucy. Why would you hurt me like that?" Natsu's heart melted at the thought that he'd hurt a close friend, and he stopped struggling to get away. He removed her hand from his mouth, holding it gently in his hands. He whispered back, "I'm sorry Lisanna, but I love Lucy." Tears welled up in Lisanna's eyes and she turned away so he wouldn't see how much his words affected her. She whimpered and said, "I was hoping we could sleep together tonight… Just once. I'll never tell Lucy. And then I'll forget about the promise." Natsu stared Lisanna in her beautiful blue eyes, and a strange feeling came over him. He wanted to say no, he wished with all his heart that he could, but his body disobeyed him. His thoughts slid silently out of his head, leaving only guilt and desire in their place. He cupped Lisanna's cheek in his hand and pushed her over gently, rolling until she was below him. He kissed her cheek softly and said, "Do you promise not to tell Lucy?" She nodded, her eyes growing brighter as each second flew by. Her hands reached up to his head and twined themselves in his fluffy pink hair.

Natsu, although a few years older than Lisanna, was not as experienced in matters of sexual intercourse as she was. He and Lucy had sex regularly, but he had never felt the roaring flame of passion that was gathering in his chest at this very moment. He hadn't had sex in over a month, and he was famished. His instincts took over as they always did, and he grabbed Lisanna's face and dragged her to him, kissing her soundly. Their tongues tangoed for a short while, her hands repeatedly massaging his chest and stomach. Once or twice, her hands brushed softly against the bulge in his pants, and on these occasions Natsu thought he was going to explode right there. He grabbed her waist and buried his nose into her neck, breathing deeply. Lisanna gasped as Natsu's tongue traced its way down her neck towards her exposed cleavage. In a fit of impatience, she pulled at Natsu's shirt, shedding buttons in every direction. His toned, muscular chest felt hot under her cool touch – she traced the lines of his muscles with her fingertips, giggling as he shivered. She dragged her fingers toward the waistband of his loose trousers, hurriedly undoing the string that held them on. Natsu growled deep within his chest and ripped Lisanna's nightgown down the middle, tossing the ruined scraps of lace to one side as he sucked a pert, pink nipple into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it, alternating between gentle sucks and tiny nips.

Natsu ran his hands down Lisanna's body, feeling every curve beneath him. He grabbed her bottom hard with one hand and pulled her lower body close to his, halting Lisanna's attempts to pull his trousers down. She could feel the solid bulge pressing against her in a most erotic way. Lisanna grasped Natsu's shoulders and rolled over so that he lay panting beneath her. She shuffled down his body, dragging his trousers down as she went. When she was kneeling between his knees, she took a moment to stare at Natsu. His candyfloss hair, his muscled torso, and strong legs – the joys of these sights were nothing compared to the awe she felt at the sight of his engorged member. It stood, tall and proud, displaying its fiery tip to the world. She raised a hand to it tentatively, stroking it lightly up and down. Natsu shuddered, the coy motions strangely erotic. Lisanna grasped his member solidly in her hand and moved slowly up and down, pressing hard at the tip. Natsu tossed his head back in agonised pleasure, groaning loudly. A sudden warm, wet feeling engulfed his member. He looked up in shock – Lisanna had taken his whole member into her mouth. She bobbed gently up and down, coating the member in a thick layer of warm saliva. She sucked hard on the tip and gave tiny nips all the way down his member. She was pulled away by Natsu's hands roughly grabbing her shoulders. He rolled her under him again and nudged her legs apart with his knees. He looked into her wide eyes and whispered, "Are you ready?" She gave a tiny, imperceptible nod and Natsu sunk into her heat. She moaned softly and rolled her eyes closed. Natsu set up a steady pace, prompted by Lisanna's gasps and moans of, "Harder, Natsu!" and "Faster, please!" It wasn't long before Lisanna was panting in pleasure and Natsu was grunting his approval. Lisanna exploded around him, her shrieks of pleasure filling the dark room. A couple of thrusts later and Natsu was caught in an illusion – Lucy writhing beneath him, her chocolate eyes clouded with lust, her large breasts bouncing furiously up and down – and then he came too. Thick spurts shot out of his member into Lisanna, and he howled, "Lucy!"

When Natsu came down from his high, he extricated himself from Lisanna's trembling grasp and lay down in shock. He stared at the ceiling, horrified at the heinous act of treachery he had just committed. He had just betrayed the woman he loved, for one night with a former girlfriend. What had he done?

**VERSE 4**

Natsu and Lisanna had spent the remainder of the week at the little hotel, dispatching monsters that conveniently appeared every time Natsu mentioned returning to Magnolia Town. Vulcans swarmed from the mountains, occupying Natsu's thoughts. Each night, Lisanna would look at him with her beautiful blue eyes and he would be persuaded to sleep with her again. After all, "What difference can one night make?" - In Lisanna's words. He would wake the next morning, feeling like scum from the bottom of Erza's shining metal boots. He almost wished Erza was here to give him the beating he knew he deserved. Lucy hadn't called him on the communications lacrima, and his many calls were rejected.

It was 1 July, X793. Lucy's birthday; his angel's birthday. Natsu stood up from his bed and stretched. As stealthily as he was able, he tiptoed around the room and shoved his belongings into his bag. He walked toward the door, and turned back – in his bed lay Lisanna, languidly spread across his mattress. She was still naked from the previous night's activities, and a tiny smile graced her lips. Natsu glared at her, seething with fury. She had tempted him to break Lucy's trust, and god damn it all to hell but he had folded like a house of cards caught in a violent gust of wind. Natsu left the small hotel, striding purposefully towards the train station. He settled himself into his carriage and amused himself by counting the diamonds in the pattern on the roof, dreading the moment the train would screech off and set off his motion sickness. 127… 128… 129… 130 diamonds. With a squeal, the train jumped forward, causing Natsu's bile to leap to his throat. He choked it down and forced himself to relax, deciding to snooze the journey away.

**-x-**

"Magnolia Town! Magnolia Town!" The train conductors' sharp voice broke Natsu from his deep sleep. He stood up shakily and, choking down vomit, headed towards the door with his bag on his back. He stood on the solid concrete outside, gratefully breathing in the sweet fresh air. It was dark outside, about 8 at night. Natsu hoisted his bag higher on his back and headed towards the flower shop to buy flowers for Lucy – the first of many apologetic romantic gestures he had planned for the next month or so. He selected a dozen blood-red roses and a pretty pink tissue-paper to wrap them in. Pink ribbons were wound up and down the flowers' stems, ending in a large frilly bow. He paid the cashier and hugged the roses to his chest, praying that they would be enough for Lucy for tonight. He headed towards Lucy's apartment, gravitating to her like a moth drawn to a flame. Ironic, considering he was the flame and it should be the other way around. He tiptoed up to her door and listened closely for any signs of life – nothing but deep breaths and gentle snores. Natsu smiled to himself; he had missed Lucy's snoring. He opened the door and walked silently in, creeping up to the couch where Lucy lay. Tattered decorations and empty alcohol bottles littered her apartment, which was usually impeccably clean. Natsu tiptoed into the kitchen, filled a vase with water and dumped the flowers inside. Leaving the flowers on the kitchen counter, Natsu tiptoed back into the sitting room where Lucy slept. He picked her up gently and carried her to her bed. Once Lucy was tucked into her soft pink blankets, Natsu climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in deeply, loving the smell of Lucy, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**CHORUS**

"Natsu!" A startled shriek caused Natsu to roll off the bed into a fighting stance, fists flaming, ready for a fight. A brief glance around the room told him that it was only a very irritated Lucy. Her hands were on her curved hips, bountiful breasts almost bursting out of her fluffy pink dressing gown. Natsu took a step forward and drew a struggling Lucy into his arms. Ignoring her attempts to escape, Natsu held on and buried his face in her shoulder. After a long moment, she surrendered herself to the hug and folded her arms around him. Soft sobs started shaking his muscular body, and Lucy drew away to look Natsu in the eyes. He turned his head away, hiding his shining eyes from her probing gaze. She whispered, "What's wrong, Natsu? Talk to me." Natsu wiped his eyes with the back of a hand and mumbled, "I just… missed you. That's all." She blushed and pulled him closer, folding herself into his arms again. "I'm sorry I rejected your calls. I was upset about Lisanna." Natsu glared at the wall behind Lucy and said, "I'm sorry, Luce. I love you so much." She squirmed away from him again and asked shyly, "Were those roses from you?" Natsu nodded, flushing lightly. She giggled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you", she whispered. She pulled him by the hand and led him to her crumpled bed. "Now let me show you how much I missed you."

And she showed him all morning.

**-x-**

Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand to the guild, laughing the whole way. They'd spent the whole morning showing each other how much they'd missed each other, until early afternoon when they decided to clean the mess left over from her party. They reached the guild doors and shoved them open together, bursting into the hall laughing. Friends crowded around Natsu, wanting to know how his mission with Lisanna had gone. He told them of the many Cave Vulcans and they laughed uproariously to think of how easy it must have been for the two talented mages.

Mira pulled Natsu to one side when the crowds had dispersed. Gajeel and Wendy joined and adopted very serious expressions. Gajeel, ever the impatient one, began: "What did you do with her, Natsu? We can smell her all over you." Wendy looked up at him with glistening eyes, whimpering, "How could you do that to Lucy, Natsu-san?" Mira looked at him sternly and said menacingly, "I don't mind what you do with Lisanna, but this will kill Lucy. And where is Lisanna, anyway?" A horrified gasp reached the Dragon Slayers' ears, and they all turned slowly to see Lucy standing behind them with her hands over her mouth. Tears started pouring from her sad brown eyes as she said, "You slept with Lisanna, Natsu?" Natsu took a step towards Lucy – she took a step away. Natsu tried to explain, and said, "I'm so sorry, Lucy… I don't know what happened. But I still love you with every part of me and you are still my one true love." Even as he spoke, Lucy was shaking her head, tears dragging their way slowly down her pale cheeks. At that precise moment, possibly the worst moment, Lisanna burst through the doors of the guild, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy!" Hurling herself into Natsu's unwilling arms, she shot an evil smirk at Lucy. Natsu stood speechless, horrified. A daddy? But that can only happen with Lucy. They'd even discussed names for the children they wanted. Lisanna clung to Natsu's heaving chest, her sharp nails digging into his ribs. Natsu prised Lisanna away from him and thrust her roughly into Mira's arms. Natsu hurtled after Lucy, who had started running for the door of the guild. As he grabbed her wrist, she whirled around and slapped him hard across the face. Her chest heaving, she glared at Natsu and hissed, "Stay away from me, Dragneel." Stunned, Natsu left her to run away. He turned to face the guild, gulping as he saw Erza's hard face, Gray's glares and Levy's violent fury. He sighed, resigning himself to the painful fate awaiting him, fully aware that he deserved it.

**VERSE 5**

Natsu had tried every entrance he could think of, but he couldn't get into Lucy's apartment. Not only had she changed all of the locks, but she had also asked Freed to inscribe blocking runes on the windows and doors. Natsu was panicking – he couldn't lose Lucy. It had taken him so long to realise that he loved her, and he wasn't about to lose her now. He pounded against the runes, flinching as they repeatedly shocked him and denied him entry. He had tried screaming Lucy's name, bargaining with her, imploring her and finally – after a long time of no success – begging. He was currently perched on her windowsill, begging her to let him in. "Please, Luce. I know I messed up. I know you can't forgive me. But please let me in so we can talk." Tears had long since stopped flowing, and the only sign that they were ever there were the clear streaks imprinted on Natsu's dusty face. Suddenly, the coppery tang of blood filled the air, followed by stifled whimpers of pain. Natsu glanced hurriedly around, looking for the source of the bleeding. With a jolt of fear, he stared inside Lucy's window. A flash of vivid red had puddled under the door of the bathroom where Lucy had been crying for the past 2 hours. Natsu's eyes widened; his heart began to race; his palms grew sweaty.

Natsu leaped from the windowsill, tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap of flailing limbs and ripping clothes. He sprinted to the guild, pushing himself harder and faster than he had ever done in his life. Ignoring the filthy glares of disgust from the guild members, he sped up to the S-Class floor. He grabbed Freed and started dragging him down the wooden stairs, ignoring Freed's weak attempts to free himself. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Freed managed to pry Natsu's hands away. "What, Natsu? I won't lift those runes without Lucy's permission, so don't even think of—" "SHE IS BLEEDING TO DEATH IN THERE, FREED! Lift the damn runes or I will smash your skull open with my bare hands!" As Freed glanced sceptically at Natsu, Natsu's expression was one of pure fear and panic. Freed acquiesced with a slight nod, and the two hurried as quickly as they could to Lucy's house.

Before Freed had even properly removed the runes, Natsu was straining against the restraints. He tumbled through the door, standing up immediately to run to the bathroom. He raced in – a symphony of red splattered across the room. A blood-stained knife. The barely-moving body of the woman he loved. Natsu collapsed to his knees, hoisting Lucy's light body into his arms. He tried to staunch the bleeding with his shirt, but the remaining blood was barely a trickle out of her arms now. Crimson liquid smeared across his chest and clothes, but he scarcely noticed it. All he could see was the ghostly pallor of the woman he loved, her glorious brown eyes dulled by the betrayal and pain. Natsu stood, cradling Lucy's broken body tightly against his own, and headed for the door. He carried her corpse slowly through the city towards the guild, Lucy's remaining blood forming miniscule droplets on the cobbled roads of Magnolia Town. A trail tracked his rushed path to the guild.

By the time he reached the guild, she was dead.

**VERSE 6**

The next month flew by in a blur. Lucy's funeral, clearing her house, sitting desolately at the guild. Where Natsu had once been joyous and full of life, he now sat alone in a corner, staring blankly at the floor. He no longer engaged in brawls, or conversations, or guild events. At night, he slept in the apartment that once belonged to his beloved Lucy. Happy had abandoned him upon hearing of his exploits with Lisanna, and so he really was alone. Lisanna's attempts to snag his attention remained ignored, Natsu's reaction non-existent.

Weeks went by, turning into months. July had turned into October, the weather shifting from warm to icy. Natsu woke up on 13 October, his heart beating slowly. It was the day. On this day, a few years ago, Natsu had asked Lucy to be his girlfriend – and she had accepted. They had spent those joyous years at each other's side, and now she was gone. Natsu stood unsteadily, got dressed and headed to the guild. He made his usual stop in front of Lucy's tombstone, kneeling and placing a small bouquet of crimson roses. Crimson like Lucy's blood. A shrill squeal rang out behind him, and he winced as the sound went straight to his head. "Natsuuuuuu!" Lisanna waddled up, her protruding belly leading the way. "Natsu, I went to the doctor yesterday and they said our baby is a girl! Isn't that adorable?" She grinned excitedly, ignoring the furious glare he was sending her way. She threw her arms around his neck and pouted prettily up at him. "Come on, Natsu. It's been months. Get over Lucy now and help me raise our beautiful baby in our beautiful family!" Fury raced across Natsu's gaunt face. He shoved Lisanna away from her, ignoring her shriek of pain as she landed roughly on the gravel pathway. "I will never forget Lucy. I will never forget what you did to us." He snarled at her horrified face. His furious expression faded into confusion as she started to smile. "After all the trouble I went to get you, Natsu? I won't give up. I had to sleep with a crusty old shopkeeper to get the lust potion I used on you. I'm not going to give up on you – ever."

The next few moments were a dull black roar. Natsu blinked and gazed at the horrific scene before him – Lisanna lay bruised and bloodied at his feet, scarcely moving. Lucy's pristine tombstone was splattered with vivid crimson droplets – Natsu collapsed in front of the stone and rubbed furiously at the pure marble, desperately trying to erase the filthy markings. All compassion and care for Lisanna had faded the moment she revealed the part about the lust potion, and had formed a solid rock of hatred. She had destroyed the most beautiful thing in his life, and he would never forgive her – as it was, he didn't know if she lived or not.

**-x-**

"Natsu! You bastard!" Mirajane's usually gorgeous face had morphed into her most advanced Take-Over, and the rage marred her dainty elfin features. She flew at him, fist cocked back to deliver a solid blow to Natsu's face. Natsu ducked and avoided Mira's attacks, but never tried to fight back. It was as if his will to live had faded, leaving the barest minimum of survival instinct. He made his way slowly to Master Makarov's office, ducking and dodging the whole way. Once in the office, he slammed the door in Mira's face and disregarded her violent shriek of fury. Master glanced up, his gaze darkening as he spotted Natsu's frail form. As much as he loved Natsu as his own son, it was not possible for him to remain a member of Fairy Tail. "Is Lisanna…" Natsu trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question. Makarov gazed piercingly into Natsu's soulless eyes and said, "Dead? She might as well be. We don't know yet if she'll live or die." Natsu nodded with his eyes shut tightly. He didn't care if Lisanna died anymore, but he didn't want to be any more of a murderer than he already was. And with dark thoughts on his mind, the story came spilling out of his lips. The words pushed themselves out of his mouth as if they'd been bottled up too long, and were dying to see freedom. He told Makarov of the fake mission, the lust potion, Lucy's suicide, Lisanna's harsh words and the void that filled the gap of Lisanna's beating. Makarov listened grimly, his heart sensing that Natsu wasn't lying. "I understand, Natsu. I know what happened was mostly due to Lisanna's interference. But all the same, I cannot allow you to remain here. I must send you away without our guild mark." Tears sparkled in the corners of Makarov's eyes as he removed the red guild mark. Hugging Natsu, he whispered, "Good luck."

**-x-**

Lisanna leaned her forehead against the window and stared at the beautiful marble tombstone outside. Years had passed since Natsu's expulsion from Fairy Tail. Rumours had followed the Dragon Slayer for a while, the rumours had dried up and disappeared. It was 6 years since Natsu left – 4 years since the last rumour about him. However, once a year, on 3 July, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared outside the guild. It sat from midnight to midnight of that day, never shifting, never eating and never talking. Each year, Makarov grew frailer and frailer, but he never ceased going outside on this day and placing his hand on the figure's shoulder.

**SO… Yeah. That was my first ever smut scene, so I'm seriously hoping it doesn't sound as amateur and weird as it does in my head. :/ **

**Please review or drop me a PM – I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or constructive criticism for this one-shot. ****J**

**Bubbles Xx**


End file.
